


Не по плану

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Знаешь, Юр, по-моему это одна из самых странных идей, которые вообще тебе когда-нибудь в голову приходили, - фыркает Витя, натягивая на себя форменную кофточку от костюма японской школьницы, в которую переодевалась одна из выступавших вчера на льду пар.- Карточный долг - святое, - фыркает в ответ Юра.





	Не по плану

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогая Джери! Это странная валентинка, я признаю) Но я рада, что мы ты столько лет со мной) Stay determined!

— Знаешь, Юр, по-моему это одна из самых странных идей, которые вообще тебе когда-нибудь в голову приходили, — фыркает Витя, натягивая на себя форменную кофточку от костюма японской школьницы, в которую переодевалась одна из выступавших вчера на льду пар.

— Карточный долг — святое, — фыркает Юра, закинув ноги повыше на стол и устраиваясь на кресле, тасуя карты снова и снова, не сводя с него самодовольного взгляда. — Да и ничего сверх я у тебя не прошу — так, сходить до кофейного автомата и обратно.

— С тебя бы и хуже сталось, — соглашается Витя, натягивая юбку и осматривая себя в зеркало, чтобы только ничего не топорщилось, не съехало, и, конечно, не мешалось. Если уж переодеваться в дамские наряды, то они, хотя бы, смотреться должны достойно, с точки зрения Вити. — Ладно, кофе так кофе. Всё?

— Погоди, — ухмыляется мерзотнейше Юра, и шарится в коробке, выуживая оттуда пару чёрных чулок с силиконовой прослойкой и протягивает их так, словно ему десять и он только что нашёл живую жабу, которой вообще можно напугать младших девочек.

«Вот хорошо, что он так думает», — с удовлетворением кивает Витя, принимая два шелковистых предмета одежды и принимаясь собирать один из них в пальцах, чтобы не посадить стрелку, если случайно зацепится ногтем.

Хорошо — потому что тогда Юра придумал бы что-то действительно пакостное, а так — это даже мило. Обычно, правда, такие штуки надевает не сам Витя, хотя, по особенно застенчивой просьбе любовника он готов нацепить что угодно, включая бондаж с ошейником и встать на колени. Юри, правда, не злоупотребляет, но Вите вообще приятно его порадовать.

— Вот, — тянет удовлетворённо Юрка, так, словно он только что медаль выиграл в командном зачёте, — а теперь в набег за кофе!

Витя лишь качает головой, приводит в порядок светлые до белизны волосы, и выходит из примерочной, где они коротали время до тех пор, пока Отабек отошёл по делам, а Юри не приехал, разминувшись со своим тренером в разных городах. По идее все они должны были прибыть в Ванкувер в одно и то же время, но, увы, жизнь вносит свои коррективы. И будь вы хоть сотню раз по уши друг в друга влюблены, и будь вы приглашёнными судьями на местном соревновании, то это никак не отменит того, что всё может пойти не по плану.

Вот, например, Витя без стеснения спускается на этаж ниже, куда не пускают зевак, чтобы купить в автомате, кофе, думает, что это займёт у него пять минут, не больше. Он забрасывает в него монеты, выбирает эспрессо без сахара, и ждёт, пока чёрная струйка доползёт до края, когда слышит неясный звук.

Стоит только повернуть голову, и становится очевидным простой факт — Юри вернулся.

Любовник стоит прямо напротив, держа за собой небольшой чемодан на колёсиках и поправляет неловко завязанный галстук у официального костюма, явно, только что его заметив.

— Юри! — зовёт его Витя, махая рукой, но ощущает тяжёлый, полный особенного чувства, которое, обычно, не распространяется дальше, чем на их квартиру взгляд.

Взгляд, что скользит вниз, по его плечам, обтянутым синей тканью, по шейному платку, повязанному под воротником, по ногам, талии, перехваченной поясом юбки, и вниз. Особенно он останавливается на обтянутых капроном коленях, и возвращается к лицу.

— Вик… — тихо, и, вместе с тем, абсолютно порочно шепчет Юри, обдавая собственным желанием и его самого.

Это — безумие, ведь в плане было всё просто — забрать кофе, подняться наверх, сменить одежду на строгий костюм.

В нём не было пункта «быстро соскользнуть в подсобное помещение, наплевав на кофе и чемодан.» И, тем не менее, Витя делает это, ухватив чуть растерявшегося от таких сильных чувств Юри за собой.

Едва дверь прикрывается, как всё меняется — Юри становится куда более спокойным, уверенным, ведь здесь они один на один, и никто не заглянет.

— Что это, Вик? — спрашивает тихо он, и от волнения японский акцент делает английскую речь едва узнаваемой.

— В карты проиграл нашему Юрио, — фыркает Витя, замирая от мягкого, аккуратного прикосновения подушечек пальцев к колену. От скольжения ими вверх и задирая плиссированную юбку, пока сам Юри перед ним на коленях, трогает местечко, где кончается чёрное кружево, обнажая белую, не загорелую кожу.

— Только это? — уточняет Юри тихо, и прижимается нежной щекой к его колену, выдвигая ногу вперёд, чтобы приластиться к чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне бедра. Как раз там, где кончается чулок и начинается живая кожа.

— Да… — Витя бормочет чуть слышно и жмурится до боли, чувствуя, как горячее дыхание обдаёт мгновенно вставший член.

Он держит поднятую юбку так, чтобы Юри было удобнее, и вжимается в стену посильнее, потому что от возбуждения у него чуть подрагивают колени. А совсем они начинают трястись, когда Юри, отодвинув край его привычных трусов, накрывает губами головку члена, и стонет, не прекращая ласкать ладонями обтянутые шелковистым капроном ноги.

Это так развратно для их маленького Юри, но только Виктор знает, как любовника заводят такие переодевания. При этом не имеет значения оденется ли он как девочка, как кошечка или просто примерить одежду самого Юри — тот всегда реагирует одинаково.

Может быть, из-за того что это Витя, потому что тот тоже выдаёт одну и ту же реакцию на застенчивого японца — с невыразимым желанием, восторгом и трепетом.

И это ужасно взаимно.

Его пальцы путаются в чёрных прядях, тянут их на себя, ближе, и он кончает прямо в горячий рот, умирая от того, как сладостно по гиперчувствительной головке скользит нежный язык. Витя едва успевает заметить то что Юри ласкает себя одновременно с тем, как двигается ртом и ладонью по его члену, и от этого становится особенно тепло.

— Вот так, — удовлетворённо кивает Юри, выскальзывая из-под юбки и поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы притянуть его к себе и медленно поцеловать.

Его губы терпкие и солёные от собственного семени, но Виктора это не смущает. Его вообще мало что может смутить к восторгу возлюбленного и искреннему огорчению Юры, который всё пытается найти что-то такое, что сумело бы выбить наставника из колеи.

— Как ты? — едва слышно спрашивает Виктор, вжимая взбудораженного и тоже чуть дрожащего после оргазма Юри в себя.

— Соскучился, — признаётся Юри, прижимаясь губами к его плечу, обнажившемуся из-за сбившейся кофточки. — Эти чулки меня совсем с толку сбили.

— Правда? А я думал, это был я, — улыбается мягко Витя, приподнимая заалевшее лицо любовника за подбородок, и снова накрывая его губы своими.

Они целуются так долго, что когда, наконец, они добираются до забытого в автомате кофе тот уже изрядно остыл.

Юра не жалуется, только косится на них недоверчиво, скалится, словно маленький тигр, зная, что время от времени, жизнь меняет имеющиеся у них планы.

Тем более, что горячим его радует зашедший с холода в гримёрку Отабек.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вам интересно поиграть в текстовые игры? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
